The present invention generally relates to a remotely managed device the status of which is monitored from a remote location via a communication network.
In the past, there was proposed a remote management method that included a step for sending out a CWMP (CPE WAN Management Protocol) command, which requests a transport and/or dejitter layer configuration for managing a remotely managed device easily and with high reliability via a server located in a remote location from this device (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-536415). In the past, there was also proposed a remote management method, which relates to the configuration of data of a bundle (a program module that carries out a prescribed operation) that runs on an OSGi server platform, and which comprises a MA (Management Agent) that carries out communications with a RMS (Remote Management Server) using CWMP (for example, see US Patent No. 2007/0220093A1).